Two for one
by jenfadder
Summary: My first story, not sure how it will end but I have some ideas :    Stephanie has two stalkers and both are out to payback the men in her life. She will make some decisions and changes in her life along the way.  Rated M for language and some content
1. Chapter 1

**Two for one**

Chapter one

My name is Stephanie Plum, bond enforcement agent extraordinaire. When I was a kid, I dreamed of being Wonder Woman. Now that I am grown up, I still dream of being Wonder Woman and some days after a capture goes great I can feel my inner superhero rejoicing, but today is not going to be one of those days. It started out with the blaring sound of my alarm, and the coldest shower in history, due to a broken water heater. As blasted my hair with the dryer and thinking "_why me?_" I heard the Batman theme song coming from my cell phone. I thought about just ignoring it but figured Ranger would just show up if I did.

Answering with a sigh, I said "Yo."

Ranger responded with a "Babe, that's my line."

I asked him what was up, not entirely sure I actually wanted to know. "Babe, I have a job for you. Can you head to Rangeman to discuss it?"

"Sure, give me an hour" I said. And he disconnected without saying goodbye. That man needs to learn some phone manners yeesh.

An hour later, I was pulling into the underground garage at Rangeman wondering what I was in for, when my cell announced I had a new text. My 'Spidey Sense' was tingling when I opened the phone; the text was from an unfamiliar number and only had four little words, so why was I so freaked out? The message read READY TO DIE BITCH. Little black dots appeared and I felt as though I was about to suffocate, but just then Ranger appeared at my side. Ranger gently pressed my head between my knees and began stroking small circles on my back; when I calmed enough to breathe properly, I handed Ranger my phone. He looked at the text and I saw the smallest flash of emotion cross his face before his face was once again blank.

"Any idea as to who this could be from Babe?" Ranger asked.

Thinking through my recent FTA's for anyone who seemed creepy or extra dangerous I could only come up with one person, Mario Escobar. I really didn't think he was that bad, he was arrested for grand theft auto, possession and assault. His bond was usually one Ranger would have gotten but Batman happened to be "in the wind" when Mario went FTA. So, that meant Lula and I picked him up. It was pretty easy, we just used the hooker deliver routine and found out he was hungover. He thought we were playing some kinky game when we cuffed him, and as soon as the cuffs were in place, Lula stunned him. About twenty minutes from the station he started to come around, and when he realized what was going on all hell broke loose in the back seat. Mario reminded me of a rabid dog, frothing at the mouth and spouting all kinds of insults and threats before I reached back and tagged him on the leg with my stun gun.

Ranger grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. When we reached 7 he fobbed us inside and placed his keys into the silver dish located in the entryway and I dropped my purse next to it on the table. We headed into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar where Ella had lunch waiting for us. Thankfully Ella loves me and had a huge chunk of lasagna on one plate and a piece of chocolate cake on another. Ranger's meal of salad with grilled chicken breast was suited to him; he gave a look of pure disgust to my chocolate cake. I inhaled my lasagna and moaned my way through the cake, Ranger discreetly adjusted his pants and his eyes had gone from a beautiful brown to a deep onyx. My nipples were uncomfortably hard and I was getting lost in his gaze, Ranger leaned across the table and brushed a curl behind my ear running his fingers down my face and cupping my cheek. Just as our lips were about to meet his phone rang, breaking the trance. With his typical greeting he answered "Yo" he exchanged a few words and disconnected the call.

"That was Tank, the guys are waiting for us on five," Ranger told me.

"Oh" was all I could manage. Ranger grabbed my hand, leaning in he placed a small kiss on my temple and whispered "Babe" in my ear, sending a jolt thought my body.

Silence fell as soon as we walked into the conference room on five. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram and Cal sat around the table with file folders in front of each chair. Ranger started the meeting with updates on a few accounts and I completely zoned out. After what felt like forever I heard my name being called. Looking around I saw Lester with a goofy grin on his face and Ranger was just shaking his head.

"Did you hear any of that Babe?" he asked.

Racking my brain to see if I had indeed caught anything, I just responded with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Only you, Babe." The meeting was mainly about a guy named Jesus Vasquez from my past has been noticed sniffing around Trenton looking for information about me. This guy is extremely dangerous and will do anything to get to me. I have a few leads but with him in town and the text you received today, I would really like you to stay at Rangeman."

I was about to hit full rhino mode and interrupt when Ranger continued. "I am not asking you to stay in the building 24/7, but I would like you to work on searches and take two guys if you leave the building. Babe, this guy is bad and I can't concentrate on finding him if I am worried about your safety. He will be after you, everyone on the street knows you belong to me and he will come for you to get to me. Please do this for me Babe."

Oh man, he brought out the big guns on me with the please. And the bond office has been slow anyways, so I would be able to pay rent and keep Rex fed if I worked at Rangeman. "Okay, I will stay and work here, but I'm not thrilled with the babysitters and I will still go after my FTAs for Vinnie. I guess Grandma Mazur will be excited to have the guys to ogle over dinner." This got groans from the guys and a fleeting look of relief with a half smile from Ranger.

"Ok, now that safety is dealt with lets go over your message from this morning" Ranger said.

I told everyone about Mario and what he had said, I also told them about the feeling I had gotten from him. With that, Ranger told Cal to run some searches on him and for Ram to get a location on him and tail him. Tank would be working with Ranger locating Jesus. Lester and Bobby were on Bombshell duty starting now. With some final instructions Ranger dismissed everyone. He strode over and lightly brushed his lips over mine, with our faces only inches apart he told me "Proud of you Babe."

"Thanks Batman." I told him and he was off to save the world. I wanted to head to my apartment and pick up Rex and pack a bag, so I grabbed Lester and we headed to the garage.

As soon as we got into the black Bronco, Lester turned to me and asked "Where to, Beautiful?"

It was about 5:30 and I needed to let my family know I would be staying at Rangeman; this is not going to be fun. My mom thinks Ranger and the Merry Men are all thugs, and Grandma Mazur just wants to see their packages.

With a sigh, I replied "I need to have dinner with my family, and then we can head to my apartment."

Lester visibly paled with the mention of dinner with my family, but he didn't say anything. We headed through the burg and pulled up to my parent's house, as if they have some kind of daughter radar my mom and grandma were waiting on the stoop when we exited the Bronco. Luckily, it looked as though my sister and her brood would not be here tonight. Walking through the door, my mom gave me a tight look and shot a glance at Lester.

I quickly jumped in "Mom have you met Lester? He works for Rangeman, Lester this is my mom Helen."

Being the proper burg wife she is, my mom smiled at Lester and told him she was pleased to meet him, ushering us to the living room where my dad was watching the Rangers game on TV.

I kissed him on the cheek and said "Hi Daddy, this is my friend and co-worker Lester, Lester this is my dad, Frank."

Lester and Daddy did the man shake and started discussing the game. It looked like they hit it off pretty quickly. I'll have to remember that my dad doesn't normally talk that much. My mom dragged me into the kitchen and started the questing.

"Stephanie, why are you here with that thug? Where is Joseph and what will he think?"

My mom thinks Joe is my last chance at a normal Burg life, too bad he is an ass and the thought of having a normal Burg life gives me hives.

"Mom, Joe and I broke up two months ago, you know that. Lester is a friend and co worker, he is helping me out tonight and I thought he would love one of your wonderful home cooked meals, he has no family in New Jersey."

That got her, she was soon playing the role of the perfect hostess getting dinner on the table. Promptly at 6:00 we were all seated at the table passing platters of food, I decided to get the news of my stalker over and spoke up

"Mom, Dad I am going to be staying at Rangeman for awhile, I have a new stalker and we thought it would be best for me to lay low until we can get him."

There was a gasp from my mom, she then crossed herself and slammed back the glass of wine in front of her.

Grandma said "Well ain't that a pip, you going to shack up with that badass bounty hunter with the great package?" Geez what is with this woman? My Grandma is a sex crazed teenager in a 75 year old body.

"No Grandma, I will be staying in an open apartment on the fourth floor." I said.

My mom looked relieved at that statement and my Grandma looked dejected. Lester was quiet during dinner, he was thankful to be seated between me and my dad out of Grandma's reach. When dinner was done I followed my mom into the kitchen to get the traditional leftovers, she made an extra bag of food for Lester.

My mom was giving me a thoughtful look then she spoke, "Stephanie, I worry about you with this crazy job you have. Myra Windowskys daughter never has stalkers."

"I am not Myra's daughter mom, I like my job and I will be safe at Rangeman."

My mom did something that totally shocked me. She grabbed me in a huge hug and with tears streaming down her face she said, "You have always been different from the other girls in the Burg. I admit your job suits you and you have made me so proud with some of the captures I have heard about, but Stephanie I worry about you. You need training will you make a deal with me?"

Wow, was that _my_ mother? I have never in my life heard her say she was proud of me. I wonder what this deal is.

"What kind of deal Mom?"

"Well I think I would worry much less if you had proper training. I know I am hard on you and if you get trained I will stop pressuring you to get married and support your job."

Oh wow, I had no idea my mother could be like this and she is 100% right, I do need training.

"Okay mom, you are right. I do need training you have a deal. I will talk to Ranger and the guys tonight."

Lester and I headed to my apartment with our bags of leftovers in tow. He was relieved that Grandma Mazur never assaulted him and very excited over the extra food.

Once we were safely in my apartment, I started to think about what training would entail.

"Lester, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Beautiful, what do you need?" he replied.

Hmm how do I word this without him getting too much information and starting a training plan for me himself? "Ok, well... um what sort of training does a BEA normally have?"

Lester got a thoughtful look on his face and paused a moment before starting "Well Beautiful, for starters BEAs need to be in shape with a regular workout routine to keep up endurance. They also work on gun skills with several hours at the range weekly. Basic lock picking skills, computer searching, some driving and the most important is self defense training. Why you asking? Are you ready to get some training Beautiful?"

He said that last part with a grin and a wink. What am I going to do? If I tell Lester he will probably go to Ranger and they will plan a grueling routine for me. It would include eating twigs and bark, getting up in the middle of the night to go running and God knows what else. Maybe if I ask Lester to start my training with just the basics before I tell Ranger it would be easier for me to stick with it.

"Lester, I do want to start some basic training but before you get too excited and call Ranger can we talk about it?"

Taking a deep breath I continued, "I was wondering if you could start the basic parts now and let me get comfortable before Ranger finds out. As soon as he knows, he will have a huge schedule and take over everything. I know I would hate it and not want to continue," I said.

Lester started pacing and muttering to himself, so I took the time to start packing a couple bags for my stay at Rangeman. When I was finishing up with my bathroom supplies, Lester started to speak. "Okay Beautiful, I agree that if you asked Ranger he would push you, but I cannot do this myself. Would it be alright with you to include Bobby? We are already assigned to you so spending time together would not raise any suspicions and he can handle the physical training and come up with a plan that suits you and your current abilities."

That actually sounded like a good idea, Bobby is a medic so he wouldn't push me too hard and he knows I could never survive without my sugar.

"Les, that actually sounds great when can we start?" I asked with a bright smile handing Lester my duffle bags and picking up Rex.

We were both lost in thought as we headed down to the Bronco, when Lester suddenly stopped me. Slowly getting closer I sucked in a breath when I saw the reason for Lester's caution. On the hood of the Bronco was a large box beautifully wrapped in silver paper, sitting on the top of the gift in place of the traditional bow was a single dead rose. Creepy was all I could think, no one ever sends me normal gifts and I was nervous to see what the beautiful box contained.

Lester finished a call as I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to him asking, "Who was that, did you call Ranger, do you think it's a bomb?"

Lester smirked at me and replied. "Yes that was Ranger, he and a crew will be here in 10, we need to stay back, Beautiful."

Not one to be late, Ranger pulled up 9 minutes later followed by a black SUV. Tank and Hector exited the SUV and headed straight to the box with a complicated gizmo as Ranger stalked over to Lester and me and said "Babe."

Tank walked over and gave us the all clear to open the box. I guess that means there wasn't a bomb inside, lucky me. I approached the box nervously and stared at it for a moment before Ranger gently urged me to open it. Reaching for the package with a shaky hand I peeled back the paper and squeezing my eyes closed I opened the flap. Hearing gasps and a mumbled "Shit" from Lester I slowly opened my eyes and peeked into the box, nestled on a blood soaked velvet pillow was two eyeballs staring back at me. I felt as if all the oxygen was sucked away and black dots appeared before my eyes just before the world faded to black.

When I came to, I was safely tucked between Ranger's luxurious 1000 thread count sheets. I stretched my body moaning with pleasure before sitting up and looking around.

Ranger walked in and with a hint of a smile, he asked, "How are you feeling Babe? There was more in that package you need to see."

With an eye roll that would make every Jersey Girl proud I replied "Oh, just peachy Batman. Bring on the rest I'm better now."

With that, Ranger handed me a card. On the front was a face that held the creepiest black soulless eyes I had ever seen. Just looking at the image made me break out in goose bumps and shiver, but the message written inside was enough to spook even Batman. It said, '_Eyes are watching. You will pay for what HE did.'_

I looked up at Ranger and was shocked to see so much emotion on his face. Fear, anger, regret and something I couldn't decipher. What did the card mean about what HE did? And who is HE? Did Ranger do something? My stalker must be trying to get at Ranger for something from his past. That must be what all the emotions were from. With a slight shake of his head, as if he was clearing his thoughts, Ranger grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. Ella had already been up and there was a covered plate sitting on the breakfast bar.

Uncovering the plate I found a single Boston Crème doughnut, with a moan I said, "I love Ella."

Ranger reached over and brushed a stray curl behind my ear before telling me, "I'm heading down to 5 to check on some leads. Get some rest we will have a core meeting at 0800 to go over what everyone has found."

As soon as Ranger left, I grabbed my phone and called Lester.

"Yo" he answered.

"Hey Les, its Stephanie do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure thing Beautiful, give me 10 and I'll come up."

I ran to the bedroom to change into my pajamas before Lester showed up. Just as I was throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, Lester announced himself by pounding on the door and coming in. Meeting him in the kitchen, I grabbed two beers from the fridge handing Les one as I said "Thanks for coming up, I wanted to talk to you about the training. Can we start after the meeting in the morning?"

Les sat up on the counter and slowly peeled the label from his bottle, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he is with all those bulging muscles and crooked grin. I discreetly checked for drool and had to ask him to repeat himself.

Lester laughed full on before slipping down and pulling me to him he whispered in my ear "Beautiful, you better stop looking at me like I'm a piece of cake or I will show you how much sweeter I can be."

Holy hot flash! Jumping back, I stammered "Um, about that training."

Lester grinned and winked before saying "Okay, Beautiful I spoke to Bobby and we can start tomorrow. Bobby will be with you from 0800 to 1500 hours and he plans on taking you to the private gym at my condo building. I will meet you back here at 1500 hours and we have an appointment at the range at 1600 hours."

When Lester left at 10:30, I was pretty tired after such a long day so I headed to bed. Okay so I just wanted to slip between Ranger's sinful sheets. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my pillow was moving and there was an alarm going off. Opening my eyes and stretching I watched Ranger turn off the alarm and head to the bathroom. As soon as I heard the shower start, I slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start coffee. I tapped on Rex's cage and he scurried out of his soup can twitching his whiskers at me. I asked him how his new view was and told him about my latest stalker while giving him fresh water and dropping a grape in his cage. Just as I started to tell Rex about my training plan Ranger walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ranger, what time did you get in?" I asked.

Ranger fixed us each a cup of coffee and replied "I got in about 0300 hours; we received some information that needed my attention."

Seriously, would it kill him to share some details? Uhggh.

"Well, what was the information?" I asked.

"Babe, we'll go over all the information at the meeting, go get ready you have 15 minutes." Ranger said.

"Eek 15 minutes, do you have any idea what it takes to tame this mess?" I said gesturing to my hair as I headed to the bathroom.

14 minutes later I emerged freshly washed with my wet hair in a bun and about 3 swipes of mascara. I figured that was plenty of courage this morning.

"Let's go." Ranger replied as he led us out the door.

We headed down to the conference room for the morning core team meeting. Bobby and Tank called for Ranger as we stepped off the elevator.

"Ranger we got something new man, you are not going to like this," Tank said.

Ranger walked into the conference room and asked, "Where's Lester? Get him in here so we can start this meeting." Just as Bobby reached for his phone, Lester came barreling around the corner into the room yelling.

"Sorry I'm late; I just got off the phone with Carl at the PD. Looks like Morelli got a new homicide late last night that happens to be missing his eyeballs."

"Do they have an ID on the body yet?" Ranger asked.

"No, they have the lab running prints as we speak." Lester said.

Everyone took his or her seats and Ranger started the meeting by going over regular Rangeman business. He then asked Bobby to report.

"Okay, I have several informants on the street talking about both guys but so far we have nothing new to report. Cal and Ram have done several searches and have come up with an interesting piece of information; Jesus seems to be bouncing back and forth to Miami a lot." Bobby stated.

Tank swore and started flipping through the Jesus file. "Son of a bitch, this is not looking good. There was a security breech at Martine's yesterday someone tripped the gate alarm and left a dead rose on the seat of Julie's bike. Looks like this may be Jesus not Mario."

Ranger paled with this news and asked, "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner? Tank, I want the security on Julie doubled now and get a location for Jesus ASAP."

Just then, my cell phone rang interrupting the meeting, checking the display I noticed it was Lula. I shot Ranger an apologetic look and stepped out to answer my phone.

"Hi Lula, what's up?" I asked her.

"White Girl, I'm having an emergency here, where the hell are you? Milton Haggars is out to get me, I swear; he chased me through the parking lot of the train station taking shots at me. I got away and the little fucker shot out my tires and pissed in my Firebird! You gotta get your skinny white butt down here and hunt him down so I can bust a cap in his scrawny ass." Lula replied.

Oh my God, she is nuts! Milton is like 90 and a retired 'Family' member, rumors are he outfitted many people with cement shoes. I have enough crazies of my own, the last thing I need now is old Milton after me too Yikes!

"Umm Lula, I am in a meeting with Ranger and can't just leave right now. Besides, my babysitter for the day is currently in the meeting." I said

"Shit girl, you hanging with that hot Batman. What hunk you got following you today?" Lula asked.

"I have Bobby with me until 3:00 and then it will be Lester. I will meet you at the bond's office when this meeting is done." I responded

"Ok, I guess that would be alright. See you then." Lula said as she disconnected.

_Well, looks like I'm going after old mobsters today,_ I thought as I went back into the conference room.

Ranger and the guys all looked expectantly at me, each with one eyebrow raised. How they do that is a mystery to me. On a sigh, I said, "That was Lula; she is after Milton Haggars and needs my help. I need to head to Vinnie's when we're done here."

"Milton Haggars the 90 year old mobster?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, that's the one, lucky you will be along for the ride." I said with a grin.

When Tank stopped laughing enough to speak he said "Milton is mad as a hatter, last time I seen him he had nothing but a cape on."

_Great, this should be a fun day!_ I thought.

Ranger placed a kiss on my forehead and handed me a set of keys before saying "Babe, we're done here for now. Take my Cayenne, Bobby has the first shift with you so be careful."

"Thanks Batman, I should be back around 6:00."

"I'll catch you guys at 1500 hours." Lester called as Bobby and I headed out.

When Bobby and I reached the car, I took pity on him and tossed the keys his way.

"Thanks Steph. We headed to Vinnie's?"

"Yep, someone has to collect the crazies." I said with a smile.

"So Lester let me know you want to start training, we came up with a plan for you that shouldn't be too much." Bobby said as he pulled up to the bond's office.

"Thanks Bobby, when do we start?" I asked.

"Once we get done with Milton and have lunch with Lula, we can head over to Lester's to get started." Bobby replied.

"Sounds great," I said as we were heading inside.

Connie was painting her nails a sparkly red and Lula, in a sequined lime green mini dress, was mid rant, something about a warehouse and torturing the old caped maniac.

"Lula, we are not torturing an old man. We will escort him to the pokey to get re-bonded." I told her.

"The hell you say, I'm gonna torture that scrawny old fucker! He disrespected my baby," Lula ranted.

"He is 'family' big time; you do not want to attempt torturing him," Connie said.

"Come on ladies, we can pick up the old man and then I'll buy lunch at Cluck in the Bucket." Bobby said.

"That sounds good to me. Lula you can kick his door down and cuff him." I appeased.

"Damn skippy, I'll cuff the shit out of him; he owes me for the damage to my baby." Lula replied.

With that we headed out to round up old Mr. Haggars. He lived in a pink duplex over on South Broad.

Taking the lead, Lula stomped up the walk in her knock off Jimmy Choo's and started kicking the shit out of the door, attempting to kick it down. Bobby gently pushed her to the side and put his size 12 boot to the door, knocking it down.

"Thanks" mumbled Lula.

Bobby and I stepped to the side allowing Lula to take the lead; she stepped into the dimly lit foyer and pulled a .45 long barrel out of her purse. As we rounded the corner into the living room we saw ALL of Milton sitting on an overstuffed recliner in his cape whacking away while watching some chick taking what looked like the real Herbert Horsecock.

"Oh my god, I'm going to need hazard pay for this" Bobby said.

"There isn't enough brain bleach in the world to wipe this image away." I replied.

"Milton, you perverted old fucker I'm gonna get you." Lula said as she lunged for Milton.

Lula went flying at him and Milton let out an "OOMPH" sound as she landed on his midsection.

Milton was hitting and kicking, frantically trying to get Lula off but all he managed to do was knock the end table over breaking a lamp and sending what looked and smelled like tapioca pudding flying. Of course, the pudding hit me square on the chest with a splat, missing Bobby completely and coating my entire front in a sweet sticky mess.

Bobby shook his head, handed me a tissue box from the mess on the floor, and reached over to free Milton from underneath Lula.

Lula jumped up, cuffed Milton, and went upstairs to find him some pants.

"You got no rights here, uncuff me you assholes." Milton yelled.

There was a huge crash upstairs and then an avalanche of books, computer parts and office supplies came crashing down the stairs followed by heaps and heaps of clothing.

"Holy shit" Bobby exclaimed.

"Lula, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You crazy bitch, what the hell are you doing trashing my stuff?" Milton said.

Lula reached out and stunned Milton before replying "Oh that, I was just lookin for some pants I'm sick of looking at this old fool's shriveled junk. 'Sides he trashed my baby and you said no torture."

"Well we can't argue with that logic. Now help me get some pants on him and let's get him to the station." Bobby said.

Lula handed me a pair of sweat pants and we each shoved one of Milton's legs in and roughly pulled them up and proceeded to haul him out to the Cayenne. Bobby locked up as best as he could and after securing Milton in the back seat he jumped in and headed to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After dropping Milton at the station Bobby took Lula and I to Cluck in the bucket for lunch where Lula managed to order half the menu. We were sitting in a booth facing the parking lot when I noticed a small package sitting on the Cayenne. "Great, just flipping great, can't I go one day without some weird stalker gift?" I mumbled to myself.

"White girl, what the hell you talking bout?"

"Crap, when did that get there?" Bobby asked as he was dialing someone I assumed was Ranger on his cell.

I jumped up and stormed out to the Cayenne, grabbing the box off the hood I promptly tore the dead rose off and ripped open the paper, inside was a stack of photos of me taken throughout the day today. Bobby slipped on a pair of latex gloves before taking the small stack of pictures out of my hand and flipping through them. Still on his cell, Bobby told whoever was on the line we would be dropping them off in 20 minutes and he disconnected the call.

"All right Bomber, we need to drop Lula at the bonds office before we turn these in to the lab at Rangeman. We will then head to Lester's condo to start some training."

Lula was peeking over Bobby's shoulder at the pictures when she suddenly snatched one from his hand.

"Damn White Girl, we look kick ass in this one."

I took a look at the picture Lula was holding up and had to agree with her, we did look pretty good. It was taken when we were at Milton Haggars front door, Lula was mid kick and I was positioned to her right gun drawn looking like a total bad ass.

"Wow Lula, we do look like bad asses, maybe we can keep this one" I asked.

Bobby took the photo away from Lula and put it back in the stack before putting the whole bunch in a plastic zipper bag.

"You two weren't seriously planning on keeping that were you? It came from a psycho stalker." Bobby exclaimed.

"Ya, you're right, but you have to admit we looked good." Lula said with a sigh.

It was just after noon when we pulled into the Rangeman garage, after dropping Lula off. Bones was waiting for us so he could take the package into the lab and look for prints. He and Bobby did some complicated manly handshake and had a quick conversation before Bobby returned to the Cayenne.

"Bobby, can we go by my apartment to pick up gym clothes before we head to Lester's?"

"Sure thing Bomber just be sure to grab something comfortable and don't forget your running shoes." Bobby replied with a smile.

We stayed silent the rest of the ride to my apartment__but before we went in I asked Bobby "Do you know why I have always avoided training?"

"No, but we have always wondered."

"Well, at first it was the hard work, early mornings and I not wanting to change my eating habits, but it became more after the Scrogg thing. I realized Ranger is my best friend and I need him around. I just thought if he knew I could take care of myself and he didn't have to protect me all the time, then he would back off and disappear from my life and I couldn't take that."

"Well, that was not what I expected, but I know protecting and saving you is not the reason Ranger is in your life. We all love you Stephanie. You have so much spirit and kindness, you accept us for who we are flaws and all. Every one of us would gladly do anything for you."

I got out of the car with tears streaming down my face and hugged Bobby.

"Thanks for that, I love you guys too and would do anything for you." I replied.

"OK Bomber, enough of this emotional stuff. Let's go get your stuff and start some training, I just hope you will still love me when the day is over." Bobby said with a chuckle.

As soon as we walked in my door the phone started to ring off the hook, I ran through my apartment and grabbed it before it stopped. With a breathless Hello I answered to hear my Mom "Stephanie it's your mother, you have to speak to your Grandmother."

"What did she do now?

Just then Grandma got on the phone and asked "So Baby Granddaughter, I heard about you capturing old Milton in nothing but a cape, what a pip. How's his package, did he get it up? I need to find me a new man."

"Please just kill me now; I am seriously not having this conversation with you. Look I am starting my training so I have to go. Tell Mom I'll try and come by for dinner sometime this week."

"Well goodnight then." Grandma said before disconnecting.

"My family is like a circus" I told Bobby with a laugh.

"That they are, and your Grandmother is the ringleader. Now we better get going."

After grabbing gym clothes and extra outfit to put on later, we locked up and headed to Lester's condo building.

The condo building was 15 stories with valet parking, a modern lobby with complimentary coffee and beautiful floral arrangements scattered throughout. The gym was on the 7th floor so we headed up to start the torture. Stepping off the elevator and directly into the gym, I was amazed with the size and diversity of equipment. Bobby quickly showed everything to me and grabbed us a couple water bottles from the fridge.

"Ready to get started Bomber, jump on the stationary bike and ride for 5 minutes to get warmed up."

I did my 5 minutes on the bike while Bobby explained what the workout will do for me. I like the idea of burning fat and getting toned and I love the fact my diet won't start until next week.

"OK that wasn't too hard, what's next?" 

"Good, now you need to do four sets of squats. They will be 12 repetitions each set with a barbell, the first set you can do without the barbell."

Bobby helped me get into position and showed me what I needed to do. He made adjustments when needed and when the first set was done he handed me my water. Putting the water down, I picked up the barbell to get started. The thing weighed a ton and was close to six feet long.

"This thing weighs a ton and it's awkward to hold onto." I complained.

"They are about 33 pounds, now suck it up and get to work you'll thank me in a few weeks." Bobby said with a wink as he adjusted my hold on the bar.

It took me what felt like forever to do one set, my legs were burning by the time all three set's were done.

"I need a doughnut, how much more do I have to do?"

"Good job, now we move on to the shoulder press. Three sets of 12 rep's with the barbell." Bobby said, as he positioned the barbell across my chest and showed me how to do a shoulder press. All I have to say is that shoulder presses suck! Not only do my legs feel like they are on fire, but now my arms feel like jelly.

"Put a fork in me, I'm done."

"You did great Bomber, lets head upstairs you can shower before Lester get's home,"

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

We left the gym and got on the elevator, Bobby pressed the button for 15 before turning around and tugging my ponytail. "What did you think of the first workout?"

"I actually liked it Bobby, it wasn't anything like the torture and running I had imagined. Thank you so much for doing this for me, I really appreciate it." I said as I hugged Bobby around the waist.

"It was my pleasure Steph. I designed this workout especially for you; I knew with all the stress you are under a hard workout it would be too much."

As I was letting go the elevator stopped and opened to a long corridor, following Bobby out the doors, he led us somewhere in the middle and used a key to open Lester's apartment. Stepping inside I was momentarily shocked at how beautiful the condo was. Everything was done in shades of browns with different textures and vivid green house plants; it was modern but comfortable and inviting looking. With Lester's vivacious and flirty personality this condo was nothing like I had imagined, it screamed calm and sophisticated, not bachelor pad, punk.

"I take it you're surprised, Lester bought this place to escape all the pressure and chaos of work."

"You're right; this is not what I had in mind. This place is beautiful." I replied to Bobby with a chuckle.

"Go on in and jump in the shower, it's through that door. Lester will probably be here by the time you are done. The two of you have range time at Sonny's."

"Ok, thanks Bobby."

Walking into Lester's bedroom I was still amazed at how beautiful and calm his place was, the bedroom was open and calm, with a fantastic glass shower I could see from the doorway. Stepping inside I shut the door and put my bag on the bed, before starting to undress.

The temperature was perfect and the bed looked soft and inviting so I laid down, feeling much like Goldilocks. After a few moments enjoying the heavenly sheets, I got up and headed into the bathroom. I was transfixed on the fabulous bathtub when I caught movement on my right, spinning around I shrieked when I saw Lester standing at the sink in nothing but some shaving cream. Desperately trying to cover myself I skirted around him and grabbed a towel off the rack wrapping it around my naked body. I looked up from my feet and noticed how gloriously naked Lester was, as long as I have been friends and working with him I never realized how freaking hot he was. My Hungarian hormones were screaming at high alert, I wanted him…BAD

I must have been drooling in addition to being beet red and staring, because Lester flashed me his killer crooked grin and started to stalk toward me "Beautiful, you just made my day." He said as he leaned in and brushed his soft lips against mine, he started applying more pressure and gently swept his tongue into my mouth instigating the most passionate kiss I have ever encountered. My body was fully in control of the situation because my mind was somewhere else, maybe Tibet. My hands had a mind of their own and were roaming up his hard chest and down his ripped six pack. The towel I had wrapped around my body had somehow been removed, replaced by Lester's soft lips placing open mouth kisses down my neck. Just as he got to the swell of my breast, my mind snapped back into focus causing me to jump back shoving Lester into the bathtub in the process. Seeing him in all his naked glory sprawled out in the bathtub, might have been a wet dream come true, had he been conscious.

"Crap, I killed Lester! Bobby get in here fast." I yelled as I gently felt his head looking for blood or bumps. Bobby came running in and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. Lester and I both completely nude, him sprawled out in the bathtub and me standing over him in a panic.

"Jesus Bomber, what happened and when did he get here?"

"He was already here, I accidentally shoved him and he must have hit his head when he fell in."

"As much as I enjoy the view, can you throw a robe on? You are very distracting like that Bomber."

I turned an even brighter shade of red and looked around for another towel; I found a fluffy robe on a hook behind the door and quickly put it on.

Bobby had pulled a capsule from his pocket and started waiving it under Lester's nose. Lester immediately started to groan and after opening his eyes he sat up and smiled at me.

"I just knew you would attack my body one day, I just had another outcome in mind Beautiful. What did you shove me for? Coming in here naked and kissing me was great, but next time, no violence. Unless you need a spanking maybe" Lester said wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeesh, I'm not even responding to that one. But I am sorry Lester; I didn't mean to hurt you, are you Ok."

"Wait, kissing? What the hell was going on in here, and when did you get here Les?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just fuckin with you man, I got here before you guys, Steph had no idea I was in here and freaked when she ran into me. Now get the hell outa here so I can get dressed."

Bobby laughed and walked out of the room. Lester wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Thanks for not saying anything; I don't know what the hell came over me earlier."

"No problem Beautiful. When you get that feeling again, I'm your man." Lester said with a crooked grin and a wink.

"So, do you mind if I hop in the shower?"

"Sure thing Beautiful, let me throw some clothes on." Lester said as he walked into the bedroom. I heard drawers opening and closing and then the door closing.

Peeking my head out to confirm I was alone; I rushed over and locked the door. Walking back into the bathroom I was again amazed at this place, the shower had three sides of glass with the most amazing showerhead on a beautifully tiled wall. I adjusted the water and stepped in; sniffing Lester's shower gel I found out that his unique scent was Givenchy PI, Yum! Preferring not to smell like a man, I skipped his gel and used my own. After the fabulous shower, I promptly dressed in clean jeans and a stretchy v- neck tee shirt and ran some of Mr. Alexander's hair serum into my hair. Skipping the full beautification process I opted for three coats of mascara with a swipe of lip gloss and called myself done. Walking back into the living room I couldn't help but think of how great of a kiss that was, probably the best ever. No wonder Lester was a playboy the man has skills.

"Alright Bomber, I have to head out. Tomorrow we will work on B&E then back to the gym on Wednesday."

"Thanks Bobby, have a good night"

As soon as Bobby left Lester walked over and kissed my forehead "I think you need to wander around my house naked more often."

"I was not intentionally wandering around naked; you need to make more noise. Now let's head to the range."

Walking into Sonny's the first thing I noticed was the smell of gunpowder and oil. Lester bought a few boxes of rounds and led me to the range.

Stepping up to the isle I dug my gun out of my purse and placed it on the counter with the box of rounds, Lester came up behind me and reached around my body for my gun.

"Push this button to send your target back, aim and fire all your rounds."

I put on the ear protection and pushed the button, once the paper man was in back I grabbed my .38 and stretched my arms out to fire. After a few shots I felt Lester's body slide up to mine and he gently nudged my legs with his while repositioning my arms.

"Relax your stance and open your eyes, you might hit something."

Having him wrapped around my body was not helping me concentrate, but I did manage to relax and hit the paper man a few times. We continued on until we were out of rounds then headed out to the Cayenne, As soon as we walked out the door my Spidey sense was on high alert. Lester noticed me looking around and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong Beautiful?"

"Something is wrong, I'm not sure but I think someone is watching us."

"Let's get out of here, we're too unprotected here."

We started through the parking lot and as soon as I hit the unlock button on my fob, Rangers Cayenne exploded. The blast knocked Lester on his ass, and sent me flying onto him. Lester rolled us so that I was underneath him. Flaming debris was sailing through the air and the smell of smoke and burning rubber surrounded us, sounds of glass breaking and police sirens in the distance were all I could hear. Peeking out I could see the huge cloud of black smoke and the flaming ball of annihilated metal that was once Rangers Cayenne. I felt Lester's body vibrating with laughter; I tried to push him off of me with no luck.

"Get off me, and stop laughing this is not funny. Ranger is going to kill me! I just destroyed another one of his cars."

I was close to tears as I finished speaking. Lester must have noticed my distress because he quickly maneuvered us into a sitting position and held me close, rubbing soothing circles up and down my back.

"Don't worry, his insurance will take care of the car and he can't be upset with you, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Les"

The fire trucks had arrived; firemen were working on putting the flames out when Eddie and Big Dog walked over exchanging money. Both med had huge grins in place; Eddie was the first to speak.

"Nice work on this one Steph, I made enough to pay this month's mortgage."

"You ok?" asked Big Dog

"We're fine, thanks. Can we do my statement now? I just want to go home." I asked.

"Sure thing, here it is." Eddie replied.

Just as I finished with the men in blue, Ranger pulled up in a black Bronco.

"Looks like you had a busy day Babe."

"Yep and I am ready for it to be over, can we just go now?"

"You guys finished here?" Ranger asked

"Everything is taken care of; Al is heading over to get what's left of the Cayenne now." Lester said.

"Good, we can talk about this in the morning then. Let's go."

Ranger, Lester and I climbed in the Bronco and left the scene in route to Rangeman. Once we got there I went straight to seven and after a quick shower I climbed into Rangers bed and drifted into a horror filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The primary characters in this story belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money! Just having a bit of fun

Thanks Meaghan and Amanda for Beta and writing help!

Chapter Three

After a night haunted with nightmares, it took me longer than usual to wake up and get motivated. Finally, after what felt like several hours, I was semi functioning enough to take care of my bathroom needs before I slowly crept into the kitchen for coffee.

Sitting on the granite counter next to the coffee maker was a note from Ranger that read. "_Babe_, _Ella left you breakfast warming in the oven, come to my office when you are ready for the day." _

I quickly opened the oven to revel a huge stack of luscious blueberry pancakes with crispy bacon and scrambled eggs on the side. Knowing Ranger the bacon is most likely turkey bacon but I'm not going to complain, I plan on enjoying every last bite.

I grabbed my breakfast with a cup of coffee and sat down to eat. Ella is a goddess; the bacon was perfectly cooked crunchy but not too done and the pancakes were amazing.

I finished everything on my plate before grabbing my cell phone to check my voice mail while I drank my coffee. Nearly all of them were from my mother with one from Lula and another from Mary Lou inviting me to her son's birthday. "Pass" I said to no one as I deleted all of the messages.

Heading around the bar into the kitchen, I noticed how gourmet it was. My mother would die for a kitchen like this; it was very sleek and masculine.

The counters were dark brown granite with a gas cook top, stainless steel appliances, dark mahogany cupboards and sleek looking grey glass subway tiles running vertically up the exposed walls as a back splash.

I rinsed my dishes before loading them into the dishwasher and wiped down the counter; with nothing left to do, I quit procrastinating and decided it was time to get going.

Walking into the beautiful bathroom, I was overtaken by the smell of Bvlgari. Inhaling a deep breath I undressed and headed to the fabulous shower and adjusted the temperature. I stepped inside and adjusted several showerheads placed throughout the stall for maximum pleasure and enjoyed the hot water cascading around me.

After washing my hair, exfoliating, and shaving all the important parts, I grabbed the fluffy robe and put it on before getting out. The robe was luxurious and soft, Ella kept it for Ranger but I know he never used it so I figure it was fair game.

As I headed into the closet to get dressed there was a stack of my leftover clothes on the leather bench neatly folded and waiting for me. Selecting a pair of black cargos and a stretchy V-neck tee shirt, I grabbed a pair of panties and sports bra with the Rangeman logo embroidered on them. I did a Jersey eye roll at my choices, but put them on anyway.

By the time I finished stalling and getting ready, it was close to eleven so I headed down to Rangers office.

As the elevator opened to the control room I was caught by surprise when Lester came barreling in the doors grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Lester, what the hell are you doing? Put me down you big buffoon!" I shrieked

"No can do Beautiful, I've been waiting hours for you get up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up, now put me down I need to talk to Ranger about yesterday."

"Yeah, we went over everything at the meeting this morning. Ranger wanted to go over some details and his plan with you." Lester said as he put me on my feet.

"Alright I'll catch up with you after I talk to Ranger and we can head out."

Lester grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the lips before walking away with a wink.

Argh, just what I need, more man issues. I recently ended my on-off relationship with Morelli and about the same time I realized things with Ranger were never going to move past stolen kisses and friendship. That is unless I wanted casual sex and there is no way my Catholic guilt would allow for that to happen, so friendship it is.

Lester and I have become good friends and although he has always flirted with me, his advances have felt like a lot more than friendly bantering lately. I'm not sure what to think about the changes between us lately. Sure I have hormonal urges anytime I'm near Lester and who wouldn't? He is seriously hot. I have a feeling those urges are more, though, and really need to start thinking about my feelings for him.

I didn't have time to finish my thoughts on the subject as I had arrived at Ranger's office. Just as I was about to knock he opened the door and ushered me inside.

"How did you sleep Babe? It sounded like you were having nightmares."

"I managed to sleep some between them, but the dreams were bad. I did enjoy sleeping in and breakfast though, thanks."

"No problem, I figured you might as well sleep in bed. Last time I had you sit in on a meeting you basically slept through it anyways." Ranger said with a smile as he advanced toward me and wrapped his arms around me.

I really wanted to argue with this, but unfortunately it's hopelessly true. So I did what any proud grown woman would do and stuck my tongue out.

"Playing with fire, Babe. " He said as he proceeded to slide his hands up my back beneath my shirt and trailing soft kisses up my neck and jaw before stopping at my lips. He brushed his soft lips over mine and then his tongue was asking for entrance. I leaned into his embrace and granted him permission by opening my lips slightly while slipping my hands into his shirt and sliding them over his hard six pack abs.

Just as the kiss was heating up, my brain kicked in reminding me I didn't want a one night stand, so I pushed him back slightly and stepped away.

"Ranger, we cannot keep doing this. I need more than you're able to give me." I said on a sigh while adjusting my clothes.

"You know my life is crazy and dangerous as much as I want to, I just can't offer you more right now and probably not ever. I'm sorry Babe."

"I know you can't and I am not asking you to, but I am asking you to stop the kisses and innuendo. I need a real relationship and I won't settle for stolen kisses or casual sex."

After a long silent pause and some deep breathing I continued.

"Sometimes you kiss me and treat me like a girlfriend and even though I know in my mind we will never have more, my heart wants more. It's like my feelings for you are stopping me from having a normal relationship." I finished.

"I understand and as much as I want to be in a relationship with you I just can't put you in that position, I'm sorry for leading you on and pressuring you, and I will back off so you can find someone to offer you everything you deserve."

"You will always be my best friend Ranger and I love you for that."

"I feel the same Babe, and I wish I could offer you what you need. My men and I will always be here for you, my cars are yours for destroying anytime, too." Ranger said with a sad smile as he hugged me tightly.

"What do you mean your cars are mine for destroying?"

"Babe."

"Yeesh, it's never my fault." I said.

Ranger released me from his hug and I sat down on the soft leather sofa that was placed next to the window overlooking the street.

Ranger paced a few times before sitting down at his desk and rifling through a stack of files that were perching on the corner of his large desk. When he found the file he had been searching for, Ranger handed it to me.

"I know you like working for Vinnie, but while you are here we could use your help running searches. You could start with this file and a few others if you don't mind."

"Of course, I will start tomorrow. I was also wondering if there is an open apartment on four, I think it would be best if I didn't stay on seven anymore."

"Thanks for helping with the searches. Tomorrow is fine, you can use your old cubical. I'll have Ella prepare an apartment for you; there is an empty one between Lester and Cal."

"Sounds good, I have a few things to get done today and should be back here this evening." I said.

"Okay, are you ready to go over everything now?"

"Sure thing, what did you find out?"

"Bones found a partial print on the pictures but we haven't found a match yet. The Cayenne was remote detonated which means that whoever blew it was in the area."

"Did anyone around Sonny's see anything? I didn't see anyone around when Lester and I came out."

"No, I had a team canvas the area and they didn't come up with any witnesses. The perp was probably on the roof across the street. No one would have noticed a person up there"

"So we are still basically at square one then? "

"Sorry Babe, unless we get some new information we are."

"Okay, well I need to get on with my day. I'll call you if anything happens and keep Lester or Bobby with me."

"All right, just be careful." Ranger said as he brushed a curl out of my face.

I left Ranger's office and went into the control room looking for Lester. Ram and Cal were on desk duty, staring at several hi-tech monitors watching for anything bad to happen. They both looked up saying hello briefly before turning back to the monitors.

My phone went off just as I was turning to leave; I peeked at the display and saw it was my Mom calling.

"Hello, Mom."

"Stephanie, it's your mother. I need you to pick up your Grandmother form Doty's Clip N Curl in twenty minutes; she singed her hair this morning and had to go in for a trim."

"Ok, Mom I'll swing by and pick her up on my way over."

"So you're coming over for lunch then?"

"Yes, I might have a friend with me too."

"That sounds nice; I'll set an extra plate. Thanks dear." Mom said as she hung up.

Shaking my head as I tried to imagine what my Grandmother had done to singe her hair, I began walking toward the cubicles when I bumped into a giant wall of muscle. Looking up surprised I began to apologize when Tank stopped me by fluffing my hair and asking "How you doing, Little Girl?"

"I'm fine, this has been a little nerve wracking but nothing new for me. Sorry for crashing into you Big Guy."

"No problem, I was just heading over to fax Silvio some search requests."

"Do you need them done today?" I asked

"No, just some routine background checks for an account."

"Well I am going to be working at my old cubicle tomorrow, put them in my box and I'll do them for you."

"Thanks Steph, it's always nice to have you working here. Have you thought about making it permanent? We need you here; I can't find anyone half as good as you."

"Thanks Tank, I'll think on it."

"All right, thanks again." Tank said as he headed around the corner.

I hadn't seen Lester yet and wasn't sure where to find him, so I headed over to the cubicles and started digging through all the crap in my big leather Coach bag looking for my phone to call Lester.

I was completely amazed at the amount of stuff I had inside; stun gun, hairspray, three lip glosses, assorted Tasty cakes, my .38 revolver, box of bullets, and ah ha my cell phone. Cramming everything but a Tasty cake and my phone back into my purse, I was just dialing Lester when he came out of the break room kissed me on the forehead and handed me a bottle of water.

"You ready to blow this joint Beautiful?"

"Yep, I need to stop at my parents for lunch though."

"Oh Man, is your grandma going to be there?"

"Well, we kind of have to stop at the Clip N Curl to pick her up."

"You're killing me, Beautiful."

"Geez Lester, she's just a harmless old lady."

"She is not a harmless old lady; she is an armed, horny old lady who likes to pinch and she scares the crap out of me."

"Ok, you got me on that one, but don't worry I'll protect you." I said with a laugh as we headed down to the garage.

When the elevator opened, we stepped into the underground garage. It always amazed me to see the sea of black cars all shined and lined up nicely. Lester beeped one of the black Broncos parked near the elevators unlocked and we both climbed in.

I punched a Metallica CD into the player and cranked it up; Lester maneuvered us to the salon while we rocked out to the beats.

Pulling up to the salon we noticed a billowing black cloud of smoke and fire truck putting out a burning car. There was charred debris all over the parking lot and several old ladies wandered around taking in the chaos. Sitting at the curb was an ambulance with paramedics treating a few people for minor looking injuries.

Sitting up and craning my neck to see better, I noticed my Grandma Mazur waving her arms around and swatting at a paramedic while an officer tried to get her attention. Lester put the Bronco in park and shook his head at me "Just a harmless old lady huh? I'm guessing she caused whatever this is," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and got out of the Bronco, heading over to Grandma Mazur I could hear her yelling at the police officer who was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Stephanie, thank goodness you are here. This nice young officer is just finishing up my statement, I tried to get him to arrest me but he refused. What a shame, I would have liked for him to cuff me."

"What happened here, are you okay Grandma?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's not like I'm some frail old hag. You should have seen it, some crazy man tried to grab me so I clocked him with my purse. I was going to shoot him but couldn't get my gun out in time."

"Who was he? Did you get robbed?"

"I don't know who he was and I didn't give the dirty sucker time to rob me. As soon as I clocked him, he ran over to his car. Then he started taking shots at me and when I finally managed to get my gun, I took a shot at him but missed him and hit his car. That's when it went up like a firecracker on 4th of July."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"That chicken shit ran like hell when his car went up."

Lester was standing behind me doing his guard dog thing and taking in the scene. Once Grandma Mazur finished recounting her experience, he was turning red with the effort of not laughing.

"I see where you get your spunk from now." Lester said with a crooked grin.

"That was such a pip! I'm going to be the talk of the town for weeks. Maybe my sudden celebrity status will help me land a hot stud like the hot fella you got with you." Grandma said as she winked at Lester inching closer to him.

Lester backed further away from me and with a look of pure terror, he announced it was time to go.

After loading Grandma into the Bronco, we headed to my mom's for lunch. She had already called several times; I'm sure she had already ironed the curtains and downed a few shots by now. Just as we turned off Hamilton Lester started looking into the mirrors and changing lanes erratically. I was about to ask him why, when he suddenly turned down an alley squealing the tires and knocking my Grandma over in the back seat.

"What the hell Lester, are you trying to kill us?" I half screamed.

"Holy cow that is some driving up there." Grandma Mazur said as she righted herself and fastened her seatbelt.

"Sorry ladies, we had a tail and I wanted to lose him." Lester replied as he turned onto another street while making a call on speakerphone.

"Yo."

"Hey Bobby. It's Lester, Stephanie's Grandma got attacked, and just after leaving the scene we picked up a tail."

"Holy shit, are you at the hospital? Is everyone okay?" asked Bobby.

"No, everyone is fine; we're heading to her mother's house now. She clocked him with her purse and blew up his car."

"That sounds just like, Bomber."

"Yeah, it must run in the family," Lester said.

"Well I'm glad she is okay."

"She's tough that's for sure. Listen man, I need you to run a plate for me 812-WAG and let Ranger know what's going on."

"I'll let you know when the plate comes in, good luck at dinner."

"Thanks man." Lester said as he ended the call.

I was about to ask him why he called Bobby instead of Ranger when we turned onto my parents' street. Of course, my mother was waiting on the porch. My mother had a basket of laundry fresh from the line balanced on her hip and the cordless phone in her hand. She looked worried and pissed. In the back seat my Grandma Mazur groaned and mumbled something about reversed roles before getting out. She slung her purse over her bony shoulder and tottered up the walk.

Lester immediately went into the den to visit my dad, leaving me with my mom and grandma sitting at the small kitchen table. I felt like a teenager in trouble for sneaking out. My mom was tsking at Grandma Mazur's run-through of the day's events. The whole time she was making signs of the cross and shooting me dirty looks.

"Stephanie, how could you let this happen? What are people going to say?" My mom asked.

"How is this MY fault? I had nothing to do with what happened. He wasn't my skip like when crazy Kenny stabbed her. Besides, I wasn't even there."

"Well here's the thing, I think he was looking for you 'cause he threw this at me when he was running off." Grandma Mazur said as she reached into her purse and handed me a small package about the size of a ring box. It was beautifully wrapped in the same silver paper as the previous box. I sucked in a breath and did a whole body shiver before calling Lester into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" Lester asked, looking around the small worn kitchen, as if someone would jump out at any moment.

"The guy who attacked Grandma Mazur threw this at her as he was leaving."

Lester grabbed the box from me and opened it. A single dead rose and a card like one you would get from a florist were the only things inside; the card only had one word printed on it. "_Soon"_

Little black dots appeared before my eyes and it was getting hard to breathe. Lester gently pressed down on the back of my neck. "Breathe in and out with me. That's it, slowly," he said. I concentrated on breathing with Lester and my mom rushed over with a damp washcloth and held it to my forehead.

After a few moments, I started to feel better, my mom handed me a cold Coke from the fridge and sat down across from me.

"Stephanie, I would feel better if you stayed out of sight. I will keep your grandmother here," my mom said.

"That's a good idea Mrs. Plum. I will talk to Ranger about having someone posted outside until we catch this guy."

My mom looked relieved and my grandma just looked excited. I was not very excited to be cooped up inside on lockdown, but with my family in danger it would probably be best for now.

"Well I'll be. I really will be a celebrity in the Burg now. Just wait till Margaret hears about this, I think I will call her now," Grandma Mazur said as she headed into the den.

"That is actually a good idea; we better head over to Rangeman and give this to Bones."

My Mom handed Lester a bag telling him "I packed the two of you lunch. Please take care of my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

The ride back to Rangeman was silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Once we passed the gate into the underground garage I spoke up. "Thanks for keeping everyone calm and offering to talk to Ranger. I think having a guard outside my parents' house would be a good idea."

Lester got out of the Bronco and came around to open my door. After he helped me down, I was engulfed in his big strong arms and pulled close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating.

"You know I would do anything for you, Beautiful." He said as he brushed his lips across my cheek before kissing me passionately on the lips.

Before I could respond, there was a loud crash as the stairwell door was thrown open and several guys let out cat-calls. Turning bright red I grabbed the bag of food my Mother had sent with us and rushed to the elevator.

Once safely inside I called Ranger to find out about my apartment for the time being.

"Yo."

"Hey Ranger, did you hear about what happened?"

"Bobby filled me in, the car tailing you and the one blown were both stolen so we have no leads."

"Well my Grandma forgot to tell me about the package at the scene, Lester has it for Bones. I really just want to eat and take a nap." I said

"Okay. I'll catch him about it when he comes up. Your apartment is open and your stuff is already put away. I had Ella stock the fridge for you."

"Thanks Ranger."

Before I could say more he had disconnected and the elevator opened on the fourth floor. I proceeded to the apartment next to Lester and sure enough it was open. Walking inside I noticed Rex's aquarium on the granite counter.

I wandered around the apartment checking out everything; I noticed everything was done in shades of blue, with a lot of beach inspired art and warm sandy colored accessories. The whole place was a lot more feminine than any of the other apartments I had been in.

I had just got done looking at the bedroom with its king size bed and million thread count sheets when I came to the bathroom, I was stunned, it was breathtaking. A large stand alone soaking tub was against the far wall with an ornate chandelier complete with dangling crystals hanging above it. The shower had shiny glass tiles and there were so many showerheads I couldn't count them all in one glance. Next to the vanity was a sand colored chair that had an amazingly fluffy and soft robe draped over it.

I was in heaven and couldn't wait to soak in the tub, but I really needed to ask Ranger about this apartment. As far as I knew with the exception of Ella I was the only other female who worked for Rangeman and I don't even work here really why would he have such a feminine place for a company filled with men?

Giving up on my explorations I headed back to the kitchen and peeked inside the fridge. I saw Ella had stocked it to my tastes. There were Tastykakes, peanut butter, a jar of olives and cans of coke among other more healthy choices. Grabbing a baby carrot for Rex I shut the fridge and tapped on the side of his tank before dropping it inside.

"Hi Rex, how do you like our new digs? I have another stalker so it looks like we have to stay here a bit longer."

Rex backed out of his soup can and picked up the carrot pausing long enough to twitch his whiskers at me before he scurried back inside. Rex is not big on small talk.

I unpacked the leftovers and made a few sandwiches; selecting one for myself I searched through the cupboards for some chips and grabbed a Coke. I noticed there were a few DVDs on the entertainment center, looking through them I chose Ghostbusters and popped it into the player before settling down on the couch to relax and eat.

About halfway through my sandwich, there was a knock on my door. I put my food down and got up to answer it. I was greeted by a beautiful bouquet of daises, hidden behind them was a smiling Lester. Opening the door to allow him inside Lester handed me the flowers and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wow thank you so much Lester, they are beautiful." I said

"I thought you could use some cheer today."

"I definitely needed this. Come sit down. I made you a sandwich, you want water or Coke?"

"Water is fine, thanks. I see you found the movies I left for you."

"You left all these for me? Thank you Lester." I said as I handed him a sandwich and a water bottle before sitting down and pressing play on the movie.

"I figured you would need them while you are cooped up here."

After we both finished with lunch, I cleaned up the mess and returned to the couch to find Lester had sprawled out across most of the couch. Instead of making him move, I snuggled up with him, my head resting on his chest our legs intertwined. Lester was rubbing his hand down my back and up my ribcage giving me goose bumps that simple action, combined with his delicious smell was causing my hormones to go haywire.

My brain must have gone haywire too because the next thing I knew I was on top of Lester kissing him with more enthusiasm than I had ever shown before. The kiss was frenzied and erotic; I had slid my hands up under his shirt savoring the feel of his toned and muscular stomach and chest when my fingers slid over something cool and hard. Feeling around I discovered it was a nipple ring; Lester must have enjoyed me touching it by the noises he was making.

Before the kiss could turn into anything more there was a knock on my door. I jumped up and stumbled over the coffee table banging my knee on the way down. Lester picked me up and placed me on the couch before calling out that the door was open. He adjusted his cargos before kneeling down to check my knee which was throbbing painfully.

"Looks like you managed to cut it pretty bad by the amount of blood." Lester said as Bobby came into view.

"Wow Bomber, what happened?" Bobby asked

"I tripped over the coffee table and cut it somehow." I said through gritted teeth. The pain was getting intense.

"Let me go grab my bag and take a look at it, can you change into some shorts?"

"I think I can manage changing."

After Bobby left the room Lester picked me up and carried me into the bedroom placing me gently on the bed, he headed into the closet searching through the shelves and came out with a pair of my boxer short pajamas. After handing me the boxers and placing a kiss on my forehead he left the room. I tried to stand, but couldn't put any weight on my leg, giving up I flopped back onto the bed and managed to get my pants half way off and couldn't get them down over my swollen knee.

"Lester, I need some help." I hollered.

Lester rushed back in and gasped when he seen my knee.

"Sorry Beautiful, looks like we'll have to cut those pants off." He said as he took a knife from a pocket on his cargos and proceeded to slice open my pant leg.

My knee was swollen over double the normal size and bleeding heavily from a gash the size of my finger. I scooted up the bed some and reached for the boxers, Lester slid them up my legs and gently maneuvered them over my injured knee. Bobby came back just as I had finished getting the shorts on and he immediately handed me a pill along with a bottle of water.

"Take this for the pain; it will probably knock you out though." Bobby said.

I took the water and pill, popping it into my mouth and washing it down with water. Bobby cleaned up the blood and put some cool gel on it before starting to stitch it closed.

"Thanks Bobby." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The primary characters in this story belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money! Just having a bit of fun

Thanks Meagan and Amanda for Beta and writing help! And for everyone who left a review, thank you! This is my first try at writing and I have no clue what the heck I'm doing, it's nice to get your feedback 3

Chapter Four

I awoke disoriented and in pain, forcing my eyes open I took a look around and for a minute had no idea where I was. Before panic set in, I remembered this was my apartment for the time being, all safe and secure on the fourth floor of the Rangeman building.

The pain in my knee seemed to be a lot better this morning, so I slowly bent it a few times testing to see if I could stand on it yet. It seemed okay, the area around my knee was turning nasty shades of purple and black but it was not too swollen. I put my feet on the floor and slowly stood up, gently adding weight to it. After standing still for a few moments, I carefully made my way into the bathroom to take care of Mother Nature's call and freshen up a bit.

I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, and added some mascara. I was as good as I would get for now. I knew I had some sort of training today so I didn't feel the need to get too fancy. Heading into the closet, I ran into my first problem of the day, I couldn't get jeans over my knee. Looking through the clothes, I found a pair of loose yoga pants with a matching shirt. I slid the pants over my knee as carefully as I could and selected a pair of comfortable sneakers to wear.

Once I was dressed, I headed to the kitchen in search of coffee and breakfast. On the counter was a pill bottle and a note from Bobby which read _"__Hope__you__are__feeling__better__today,__call__me__when__you__are__up__and__I__'__ll__come__take__a__look__at__your__stitches__and__replace__the__bandages.__Take__one__of__the__pills__I__left;__it__should__keep__the__swelling__down__and__help__with__the__pain.__Bobby__"_

While I waited for coffee to brew, I took the pill and called Bobby.

"Good morning Bomber, you ready for some training?" Bobby answered.

"Hi Bobby, I'm ready to start when you are."

"Ok, give me five minutes and I'll be over," Bobby said as he disconnected.

I opened my big black purse and rummaged through it adding a few Tastykakes, water and my cell phone. Rex had been running on his wheel and stopped to take a closer look at what I was doing. I grabbed a grape for him as I refilled his water bottle and gave him some fresh hamster crunchies.

"What do you think of this mess I have going on?"

Rex blinked a few times before stuffing the grape in his cheek and high tailing it into his soup can. It looks like I'm on my own with this one.

I had just finished making myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at my door. I assumed it was Bobby and yelled for him to come in. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and was lifted off the floor spinning like mad.

"Lester, put me down." I said while laughing.

"No can do Beautiful, I need to make sure you're alright."

I struggled to get free for a few seconds before changing tactics; I twisted my body around to face my captor and playfully kissed him. Lester looked a bit surprised at first and just as he leaned in to kiss me Bobby came through the door.

"You ready-Oh, I can come back."

"No, you're fine, I'm ready. Lester is checking on me this morning."

"Just had to be sure." Lester said as he put me down, winking at me as he walked out the door.

Bobby looked quizzically at me before ushering me into the living room.

"Let me take a look at your knee, how's it feeling today?"

"The pain is much better and it's not very swollen, but the bruising is setting in."

Bobby gently lifted my pant leg and cut off the bandages.

"The stitches look good, I'm going to clean it out and re-bandage it. I have an ointment you can put on for the bruising, but you'll need to wait a day or two."

"This might sting a bit." He said as he poured a cool liquid on my knee, it burned like crazy but thankfully didn't last long and before I knew it Bobby had replaced the bandages and was adjusting my pant leg back over them.

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem Steph. I want to start your B&E training first, Hector has everything set up for us in the gadget room on five. Let's head up."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I followed Bobby out the door. Once we had gotten to the end of the hallway, Bobby opened the staircase door and was just about to step in when I cleared my throat and looked down at my knee.

"Shit, sorry Bomber."

I flashed him a big smile and pushed the up button for the elevator.

Stepping into Hector's space was a bit overwhelming; the walls were floor to ceiling shelves filled with all kinds of electronics, tool, wires and who knows what else. There were several work benches littered with what looked like all kinds of computer and surveillance equipment in various stages of repair.

The thing that really caught my attention was a full size door in a stand with what looked like at least ten different knobs and locks on it.

Hector watched me take everything in before flashing me a brilliant smile and gesturing around the room saying "No, bang bang."

"I promise not to shoot anything." I told him as he left the room.

"Here is a lock picking kit you can use for now, you'll need to buy one of your own soon though. I will email you some recommendations tomorrow." Bobby said as he handed me a slim case that contained all sorts of long metal things that looked like something a dentist would use.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes sir," I said with a mock salute, Bobby just shook his head at me.

We worked on picking locks for two hours, during which I only managed to get the door open once. Bobby was great about encouraging me and letting me know that it takes a lot of practice to master lock picking, but I was done for the day.

"Bobby, I can't believe I am asking this, but can we head to the gym now?"

With a laugh, Bobby packed up the tools and led us out of Hector's workspace.

"How about we work for an hour in the gym and then head to Pino's for some lunch?"

"That sounds perfect."

As we made it to the gym, my knee was beginning to ache so I dug through my purse for the bottle of Advil I kept in there. After taking two pills I was ready to start.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Good, I modified your workout a bit because of your knee. I want you to start by warming up for five minutes on the rowing machine, just be sure to use your upper body and keep your legs relaxed."

I managed to get through the rowing fairly painlessly and was surprised that I actually enjoyed it. I imagined rowing along a peaceful river in the sunshine. Bobby snapped me back to reality when he loudly announced my time was up.

"Next I want you to work on abdominals; you have three reps of twelve on this machine," Bobby said as he led me to a funny looking machine. It had a small seat with handles up behind the head. I sat down and adjusted everything. Then Bobby showed me how to use it properly and I began working out. My stomach was killing me after the first set of reps, I felt like curling up in the fetal position and crying. Bobby noticed and rushed over to cheer me on.

"Come on Bomber, don't give up yet. Think about the payoff."

"Unggg, I think my stomach muscles are ruined."

"You can do this, just do them one at a time and think about the meatball sub from Pino's I plan on buying you when you finish."

That offer got me and I managed to finish the remaining two sets before I sprawled out onto the floor, ready to pass out. Bobby took mercy on me and handed me a bottle of water.

"Have a drink and rest up for a minute, you're doing great. The next workout is chin-ups. You have three sets of eight reps and I will be helping you with them though"

All I managed in response was a half moan/ grunting noise to which Bobby found hilarious. Once he stopped laughing Bobby offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Bring it on," I said as Bobby led me to a tall metal frame with several bars at different heights. He quickly demonstrated what I need to be doing and helped me get started. I could barely pull myself up, so Bobby held my thighs and helped me do the first set.

Just like with the other exercises, my muscles were burning, the last thing I wanted to do was another two sets. With all the determination I could muster I started pulling myself up again, there was no way I could have done these without Bobby holding my legs and giving me a gentle push. When I finished the last one, it felt like I had been lifting an elephant over my head for hours, my arms and shoulders had turned to mush and were trembling. Despite barely being able to lift my water, I was incredibly proud of myself. Not only did my pants button now, I was also beginning to see the first signs of toned muscles.

"You did great today, how is your knee feeling?" Bobby asked.

"It's pretty sore, but honestly everything is sore and I can't tell what hurts more."

"How about I call Hal down to give you a massage before lunch?"

"Really, Hal is a masseuse?" I asked.

"He studied sports medicine before dropping out and joining the military, he gives a mean deep tissue massage."

"Wow, I had no idea I can't wait to experience that." I said.

Bobby pulled out his phone and called Hal arranging for him to set up in my apartment.

"Hal is heading to your apartment now, come up to five when you're ready for lunch."

"Thanks for everything Bobby." I said while giving him a hug.

Bobby kissed me on the cheek and we headed out to the hall, I hit the call button for the elevator as he opened the stairwell door.

"Enjoy your massage, you worked hard and deserve it," he said as he slipped through the door out of sight.

Walking through my door, I first noticed the wonderful smell of lavender and quickly realized it was coming from several candles placed throughout the living room. I also noticed the furniture had been pushed back and a massage table had been set up. Hal was unpacking several bottles of oil and a heating blanket from his duffel bag.

"Hi Hal, do you need any help?" I asked.

"No I got it, thanks. Why don't you take a quick hot shower while I finish setting up?"

"Ok, any special dress code?" I asked.

"Just a robe is fine you will be nude under the blanket."

Hal went bright red and not one to enjoy parading around in my birthday suit I shared his discomfort at the thought of being naked in front of him. Now maybe if it was Lester who was going to be rubbing his hands all over my body. Whoa hot flash! Where did that come from and why had Lester replaced every other man in my fantasies? Shaking my head to clear the images I headed into the bathroom.

After quickly shedding my clothes and removing the bandage on my knee I brushed my teeth, adjusted the water to a bearable temperature and climbed in the shower. The hot water felt great on my sore muscles, but the thought of a deep tissue massage made me hurry through my routine.

I stepped into the living room clenching my robe tightly closed, Hal was carrying a bowl of hot stones into the room and after sitting them on the side table he headed for the door.

"Go ahead and take the robe off and lay face down, the blanket should be warm now. I'll be outside the door so call me when you are covered."

Feeling better about being covered, I took the robe off and getting comfortable on the table. Once the blanket was pulled up I called for Hal to come back.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" He asked.

"Besides a quick rub on the shoulders, no."

"Ok, I will start with your feet and work upward only uncovering the place I am working on. All you need to do is relax and let me know if you want softer or more firm pressure."

Hal started rubbing my feet and slowly worked his way up my body. True to his word I stayed mostly covered the whole time, I felt like a pile of goo by the time he made it to my neck. After working up my body, Hal placed several hot rocks on my back and legs before he started rubbing my scalp in firm circles moving down the back of my head and back up. It felt amazing, but it was when he started kneading my shoulders that the moaning really started getting loud. The first big moan I felt Hal take in a sharp breath, mumbling an apology I relaxed when he started moving again. When he slid his hands over my shoulders and down my upper arms I couldn't control the long deep moan that came from my body, I was mortified and Hal must have been too because he had completely stopped moving.

"I'm sorry Hal that just feels so good; I can't seem to control it."

He mumbled something incoherent and started moving again, rubbing my shoulders and arms to complete the massage. Once he finished he removed the rocks and placed them back into the bowl.

"You're all done; turn onto your back so I can clean and bandage your knee and then I will step out while you get dressed." He said as he turned around.

"Thanks Hal, I feel so much better now. Give me two minutes to get in my room and you can come gather your things and get ready for lunch at Pino's on me."

I slowly rolled over and let him know I was covered, Hal reached into his bag for some astringent, ointment and bandages. He worked gently and quickly cleaning and re-bandaging my knee. After cleaning up the medical supplies he silently left the apartment.

I headed into the closet and found a cute denim skirt that I figured would be easier to get on than jeans, red blouse and a pair of mid calf boots. After dressing and doing a quick version of my beautification process I was ready for pizza.

When I walked into my living room I was surprised to see Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Hal all waiting for me. Just as I was about to greet them my stomach loudly announced its displeasure with the lack of food, all four of the guys started laughing. What a sight to behold! I was so focused on Lester's dimples that I didn't hear Bobby talking to me until he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Geez Bomber, you checked out for a second there. I was asking if you were ready."

"Oh, sorry Bobby, I'm ready."

Bobby shook his head at me and Lester just winked knowingly. Hal was standing with his head downcast so who know what he thought, probably he was still embarrassed from my moaning earlier.

"Babe," Ranger said as he led the group of us out the door.

Walking into Pino's, I paused in the doorway and inhaled the scent of marinara, then selected a big booth in the back corner where the guys could keep their backs to the wall. After placing our orders I looked over to Ranger and blurted out the question that has been bothering me.

"Ranger, why is my apartment so feminine?"

Everyone turned their attention to us and Ranger tipped one side of his mouth up into a half smile.

"I had it decorated specifically for you in the hopes that you would come to work for Rangeman full time and move in."

"Whaa?" Eloquent response, I know but it's all I could get past my shock.

"I have been working on this plan for months Babe. You are the best we have for searches, we need an office manager and you are the first choice. I have a long term mission coming up when I leave the day to day operations fall to Tank and he is going to need your help."

"So you want me in the office full time, what about Vinnie and my skips?" I asked still shocked that Ranger wants me to work for him full-time and had an apartment decorated just for me.

"You will not be in the office full-time, I have already spoken to Vinnie and Rangeman will be taking over all of his skips. You will have a partner in the field for the low level skips; you do have to start training though. Rangeman will cover your insurance and you will be full time salary with a percentage of any bond fees on top. The apartment and a company vehicle come with the job."

"Better invest in some armored tanks then, Rangeman," Bobby said laughing.

I did the mature thing and gave Bobby a Jersey hand sign that didn't mean hello and turned back to Ranger.

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked.

"The contracts are in my office, we can look it over today and I would like your decision tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied.

"I hope you consider it Bomber, we love working with you and having you around all the time would be awesome," Bobby said with a big grin plastered across his face.

"I think having you out of that apartment would make us all sleep better," Lester replied seriously.

I knew the guys joked about my apartment being un-safe and that a five year old could break in, but I didn't realize they were really that worried about me living there. The food arrived and before anyone else could say more, I dug in.

I took a bite of my meatball sub and could not help the throaty moan that came out of me. Hal turned bright red and choked on his drink, spilling half the glass in his lap when he jumped up like a snake had bitten him.

Lester and Bobby cracked up laughing and Ranger just raised an eyebrow at him. I, on the other hand, was mortified knowing my moaning made him so uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry Hal," I said

"Umm… I, uh, it's okay Stephanie, not your fault I'll be right back," Hal said as he backed away from the table.

Ignoring the comments from the rest of the table, I concentrated on enjoying my sub. By the time Hal came back to the table, we were ready to leave. Walking out the door we bumped into Eddie as he was entering.

"Hey Steph, Rangeman how are guys?" Eddie asked.

"Good, still looking for the stalker and on lockdown. How are Shirley and the kids?"

"Yeah, I heard there are still no good leads. Shirley and the kids are good; we could use a sitter though."

"In your dreams Eddie, your kids are evil," I said laughing.

"See ya later Steph, stay safe," Eddie said as he went inside.

I was standing between Lester and Ranger with Bobby and Hal just in front of us and as we started toward the truck, a gunshot rang out. Lester and Ranger closed in on me drawing their guns; Bobby and Hal pulled weapons and stated firing toward the back corner of the parking lot. I was trying to see around Ranger when I saw the blood on Hal's shoulder, not caring about the shooter I ran to his side.

"Hal, you're hurt let me see."

"It's just a flesh wound; you need to get out of sight Stephanie," Hal said as he pulled me to him and rushed us over to the truck.

Crouching down next to the tire I pulled Hal's sleeve up to see how bad it was when Lester came out of nowhere. Ranger was behind a car between Pino's and us looking toward the shooter and talking on his cell phone.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"I'm fine Lester, but Hal's hurt."

Lester finished lifting the sleeve of Hals shirt and chuckled. "It's just a scratch, not even big enough to call a flesh wound. Looks like Ranger has him engaged, let's get you two in the truck and I'll go give him some backup."

Hal leaned forward and opened the truck door motioning for me to get in and stay low. I climbed into the truck careful of my knee and lay on the back seat. Hal followed me in and stretched out onto the floorboards before Lester shut the door and disappeared from view.

I was shaking like a leaf and my heart was beating erratically. The guys were out there with a madman who was shooting wildly and they could get shot at any moment. I needed a distraction from what was going on out there or I would worry myself sick. I turned to Hal and said the first thing I could think of.

"Hal, I'm really sorry about earlier, my body just reacts to things I enjoy by moaning. I will try and keep it under control."

"Don't worry about it Stephanie. My parents were pretty old and I was sheltered from a lot growing up with them and in Catholic all boys' school, I was never exposed to anything sexual until I joined the Army. Sometimes it just surprises me and I'm not quite sure what the proper responses are."

Wow, that was a lot of information for a Merry Man to just willingly give up. I guess I understand why Hal blushes so much now and why he never works distractions. He nearly had a heart attack the first time he saw me dressed for one.

"Are you a virgin, Hal?" Oh my god, it just popped out. I slapped my hands over my mouth and squeezed my eyes closed. After a few deep breaths I opened my eyes to see Hal laughing and before I could say more he responded.

"No I'm not a virgin, but I have only been with one woman and she was my wife."

Well that sure does explain a lot, but I still felt bad for even asking. Wait, he said was I wonder what happened.

"Oh, what do you mean_was_ if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's okay; I don't get the chance to talk about her often. She was the love of my life; we grew up next-door to each other and started dating in high school. We were married the month after graduation and then we went off to college together. That was the best year of my life. About two months into our second year, Hannah started getting sick. We went to the doctor and confirmed she was pregnant. We were ecstatic! Hannah had a normal pregnancy and we prepared everything for the birth of our daughter. When it was time for the baby to come, we went to the hospital and expected to be welcoming our baby, but there were complications and both Hannah and the baby died during childbirth. I tried to settle into my life and just couldn't do it. That's when I quit school and joined the military."

I had no idea what to say, doing the only thing I could think of I reached down and hugged Hal with everything I had. I cried until there were no more tears and we stayed huddled up together.

Lester, Ranger, and Bobby opened the truck doors and stared at us for a few seconds while we broke apart, Bobby was the first to recover.

"Lester got him; the police are here and need to get your statements."

It took several hours to take care of everything with the police; the death was ruled self defense and defense of a third party. I was exhausted by the time we headed back to Rangeman and just wanted to take a long hot bath and climb into bed.

"Babe, I need you to stop on five and pick up the contracts I have for you. I know today has been rough, but I really need you to look them over and make a decision."

"Okay Ranger, I will look at them after my bath."

We had just gotten off the elevator into the control room when all noises ceased. Looking around for the problem I noticed Binkie heading our way holding a box with the same beautiful wrapping the stalker preferred.

"This was just delivered to the front desk," he said holding the box out.

Sucking in a breath and willing my heart rate to steady, I glanced up to Binkie's face and knew from the worried and angry expression I would not enjoy whatever was in that box.

I edged closer to Lester, looking up into his green eyes he put an arm around me pulling me close to his side, which gave me the courage I needed to peek into the box.

I reached out and pulled back the flap. Looking inside, I saw a note sitting on top of some kind of bloody and meaty organ. Looking closer I realized it was a heart. Before freaking out completely I needed to read the note, so I snatched it out of the box. I was careful not to get any blood on myself and unfolded the note.

_You will replace what HE has taken from me, time is up._

Lester tightened his grip on me and I buried my face in his chest to hide the tears that were streaming down my face. My body was trembling and my breathing was ragged and shallow. Why would someone send me a heart? And whose heart is it? Oh my God did they kill someone for this heart and what the hell did that not mean about replacing what he took?

I must have been thinking aloud because Lester replied "Breathe, Beautiful, no one was killed for the heart it came from a pig. Calm down and breathe."

"A pig, who would send a pig heart to me and why?" I asked sniffling.

"We have a team working on it Babe. Why don't you head downstairs and take that bath? Look over the contracts when you feel up to it," Ranger said as he handed me a manila file folder.

Lester led me to the elevator and once we were inside he pulled me to his chest and began rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Everything will be okay. We're going to find this guy, Beautiful."

I knew they would find him, but at what cost? Lester has already taken a life, Hal was shot, my cars have been blown up, and my Grandmother was attacked. What more is going to happen before this psycho is found?

"Beautiful, don't worry so much I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are the most important person in my life."

Lester was gazing into my eyes with an intensity that took my breath away; we were leaning toward each other coming closer by the second and just before our lips met the elevator dinged and the doors opened breaking the trance we seemed to be in.

Stepping off the elevator, Lester led me into my apartment taking my purse and the folder Ranger gave me, and placed them on the counter. I noticed Ella had been here at some point and she left me a giant slice of pineapple upside-down cake.

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy your cake and I'll go run you a bath?"

He didn't have to twist my arm. I sat down and proceeded to eat the entire slice of cake. Ella is a Goddess. This is better than my mother's cake. I was picking the last of the crumbs when Lester walked back in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Your bath is ready, come on," he said as he led me into the bathroom.

"Mmmm, it smells like honeysuckle in here. Thank you, Lester."

"No problem. Enjoy your bath just holler when you get done."

Lester had lit several candles and filled the tub full of bubbles; I undressed and sank into the tub letting the stress wash away. I could get used to this. Maybe I should take the job Ranger wants me to. This apartment is fabulous and safe, I wouldn't be thrown into garbage anymore and I wouldn't have to worry about money plus there are the Merry Men and Ella.

I thought about the pros and cons until my skin was pruney and the water had cooled. I climbed out of the bath and pulled on the fluffy robe Lester had sitting out for me. I took a bottle of lotion that went with the bubble bath and headed to the closet. After slathering lotion on I dressed for bed in a tank top with girly boxer shorts and headed back into the living room.

Lester was lounging on the couch watching some action movie, he hit pause on the movie when I walked in and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down. I grabbed the manila folder from the counter to look over the contract Ranger had for me and sat down next to Lester.

"Feeling better?"

"It's amazing what a long hot bath can do for a woman. Go ahead and finish your movie, I want to go over this contract. Ranger wants an answer tomorrow," I said smiling up at him.

Lester pulled me to him my back to his chest and nuzzled his face into my hair placing a kiss just below my ear that had my hormones on high alert. I shifted my body to a more comfortable position and handed Lester the remote. After he hit play, I opened the folder and began reading the contract.

The salary and benefits were impressive. I definitely wouldn't have to worry about my bills anymore. I would even be able to do some major damage at Macy's and still not have to mooch food from my parents. Plus, I would get to live here in this beautiful apartment, safe and secure in the Rangeman building with all the Merry men to keep me company and Ella to take care of me.

The job was basic office work payroll, takedown reports, client meetings and searches nothing I couldn't handle and I would still be doing skip tracing. Ranger specified I would have to get trained and work with a partner. He had no idea I had already started getting training and from what I was reading in the contract I was already getting the same training he required.

Having read over everything I had no reasons to say no. I got up, went into the kitchen, signed the contract in all the correct places, and put it back in the folder.

Lester looked pretty comfortable and the movie was just about over. I really didn't want to be alone after everything that happened today and hoped he would stay for another movie so I popped a bag of popcorn, dumping it into a big bowl.

I tapped on the side of Rex's cage and waited for him to come out of his soup can home before dropping a few pieces in for him.

"Looks like this will be our new home buddy; no crazies can come after us here."

Rex stuffed the popcorn into his cheeks and ran back into his soup can; he is not the most talkative pet.

I grabbed a couple bottles of water and the popcorn. Turning off the light, I headed back into the living room, and put everything on the table and handed Lester a bottle of water.

"You want to watch another movie with me? I could really use the company tonight." I asked.

"I would like that, you want to pick this time?"

I through the movies Lester had brought over and selected a romantic comedy, after putting it in I went to the closet and got an extra blanket and lay down on the couch snuggling up with Lester. He picked up the popcorn and fed me some before eating some himself. I was completely content and relaxed being in his arms like this, I have never felt so relaxed with another man. Joe would have been making crude comments about his 'Boys' missing me and Ranger, well I don't think he could ever relax enough to enjoy a movie like this.

"Hmmm, this is nice. I could do this every night," Lester said as he started rubbing small circles on my exposed stomach.

I turned to face him and placed my hand on his hard chest, "This is nice, I have never felt so relaxed and content. You are welcome to come over anytime."

Lester was looking into my eyes and it felt like we were reading each other's souls, it felt like there was some magnetic pull drawing us closer, our lips were a breath away. He cradled my face in his hands and leaned in placing soft feather light kisses on my lips. I moaned and parted my lips inviting him in deepening the kiss.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, we broke apart breathing heavily. Lester placed his forehead on mine and just closed his eyes. "Beautiful, you amaze me and as much as I would like to continue this I think today is not the right time."

"I know, but will you stay please?" I asked.

"Anything you need or want, all you have to do is ask."

We got comfortable and finished the movie, when the credits came on I cleaned up our mess and took Lester by the hand leading him into the bedroom. We cuddled up together my head on his chest, our legs intertwined and after a light kiss from Lester I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The primary characters in this story belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money! Just having a bit of fun

Sorry for the long delay, life got a bit (lot) busy!

Please note; I am horrid with writing and had no beta for this chapter, so please ignore all of the mistakes.

Two for One

Chapter Five

I slowly came awake and the first thing I noticed was the warm body snuggled up next to me. Inhaling deeply I took a moment to savor the delicious smell that was unique to Lester, I then cracked my eyes open and took a long look at his sleeping form. Lester is a seriously good-looking guy, and when he smiles the room lights up. But sleeping Lester is more like an angel created by God or Michelangelo themselves, his features strong, but serene. Long dark lashes rested on his cheeks, 5 o'clock shadow covering the lower portion of his face and his hair was mussed with a loc across his forehead. I reached up and brushed it back, running my hand over his head and down his hard sculpted chest, down his washboard abs and I was just about to head back up when Lester snatched my hand in his and brought it to his mouth slowly kissing each finger.

" Mmm, good morning Beautiful"

Lester said as he leaned over pinning me to the bed and softly running his lips over mine seeking entrance witch I gladly granted. After a long exceptionally hot make-out session we broke apart, Lester had a lazy smile on his face and I was pretty breathless and wondering what the hell was going on between us. There is no way I could do a one night stand, especially with someone I have feelings for.

Whoa, back the bus up… I have feelings for Lester and they are more than just friendly or lusty feelings, these are far more than I had for Ranger and Joe combined. I need to find out how he feels, feelings like these have the potential to make or break me.

With Ranger we danced around each other for years never discussing anything and with Joe we just threw ourselves into an unhealthy relationship based on sex, never talking about what we wanted besides him wanting me to be 'Burg and pregnant'.

Before I had a chance to chicken out, I spoke up.

"Lester, as much as I enjoy your _company, _I need to know what your ultimate goal with me, cus if you are just looking for a one night stand or casual sex, then I am not the girl for you. You have been one of my best friends for a while, but you need to know that I have strong feelings for you and would like to explore them more."

"Oh you hurt me Beautiful. I admit to being a player, but I was just waiting for the right woman to come along. I want a stable loving relationship with a home and dog, takeout and movies, curling up together on stormy nights, coffee on the patio in the mornings. Marriage is negotiable, and I want to consider maybe having children someday. The important thing is I want all that with you, and in case you haven't noticed my days of playing the field ended the day I realized I was in love with you."

"Really, you love me and want a monogamist relationship with me?" I was stunned.

"Yes really, you're the perfect woman for me. Funny, caring, adventurous, brave, not to mention you are the most beautiful woman I have met and you can handle my job. Beautiful I have loved you sense I first met you, I just thought you were with Ranger."

"Thank you Lester, I feel the same. You are strong, caring, funny, honest, and oh so hot! You put up with my crazy family and support me in everything I do, never taking my choices or putting me down. I want you to understand my relationship with Ranger though, we are just friends and we will never be more. There was a time when I wanted more from him, but I have always known there would never be more between us. "

"So what do you think, will you give us a shot?" Lester asked with a hopeful expression

"I would really like that, but I think we should go slowly and build a healthy relationship."

Lester let out the breath he had been holding and with a huge smile planted a kiss on my lips that started out slow and built up to the point of pure bliss. We slowly broke apart, each of us breathing hard and slightly flushed.

"All right, slow it is. Now as much as I would like to stay here all day kissing your sweet lips, we have a core team meeting in twenty minutes. You better get ready."

"Twenty minutes!" I screeched and ran for the bathroom to get ready.

After rushing through my shower and throwing my hair into a sleek ponytail using the magic spray Mr. Alexander insisted I buy, I swiped 2 coats of mascara on my lashes and slipped into my ivory lace bra and panties. Rushing into the bedroom I crashed into Leisters chest, luckily he caught me and scooped me into his arms. With a wistful look at my lack of clothing and a groan he slowly slid me down his body to the ground, with a shake of his head Lester walked back into the front room. I threw on a pair of loose jeans and a black polo, stuffed my feet into some sneakers and went to grab Lester before we had to be at the meeting.

Lester twirled me around the kitchen and leaned into my neck whispering "God you are so beautiful".

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lester, I need to send Ranger a text then we better head up to the meeting and I need to stop for coffee."

I grabbed my phone and sent Ranger a text letting him know I accepted the job and stuffed it back into my purse and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ok, I'm all set now." I said with a big smile.

Lester grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator; we rode in silence to the 5th floor and went straight into the break room. I fixed us each a cup of coffee and Lester snagged a plate full of doughnuts for us, before we headed into the conference room and sat together. There were files on the table at each seat and a large whiteboard set up near the head of the table, it had a list of names on one side and places on the other. Before I could contemplate its meaning Ranger came in and started the meeting.

"Good morning everyone, I want to start today with some announcements: First off, I would like you all to welcome Stephanie as our new office manager. Stephanie will be doing a huge portion of the office work along with the low level skips."

There was a round of applause and cat calls followed by a line of Merry Men hugging, congratulating me and welcoming me with a lot of about times. I was overwhelmed with happiness, the guys had always been nice to me, but I often wondered if it was because they had to. Today just showed me that they didn't treat me like one of the team just because Ranger told them to, every guy here was truly happy I would be working with them.

"All right, secondly I will be in the wind for a long term mission starting tomorrow. Tank and Stephanie will be in charge in my absence."

The room was silent, everyone knew the danger went up the longer a mission went on. Ranger looked around the room and his eyes got wide when he focused on me, at first I was confused, but when Lester squeezed my hand in his I realized we had been holding hands. I looked up and smiled at Ranger, the corner of his mouth went up and he winked at us before turning to the whiteboard.

"I would like Stephanie's stalker situation to be taken care of before I leave the country, what does everyone have?"

One by one the guys reported what they had come up with; so far we had nothing but the name of a florist where the dead roses had come from. Ram and Cal were assigned to do surveillance on the flower shop. Hopefully the guy would slip and we would get him. Bobby reported everything they had learned from the shooting at Pino's yesterday, the police released the shooters name and we learned that it was Jesus. It turned out that he was not my stalker and was just there to shoot Ranger; thank God he was such a crappy shot.

"Team assignments will stand other than Cal and Ram; Tank you will now be partnered with Stephanie, I need the two of you working closely until I return. I will start a training program for her this evening that can be implemented first thing tomorrow."

"Ranger, about that training." I started to say when Ranger interrupted me "Babe, you have to train there is no getting out of it."

"I know, but I have already started training and would like to stay with my normal schedule." I said while looking between Lester and Bobby for some backup.

Ranger looked between them and back at me before barking "Explain."

Thankfully it was Bobby who spoke up.

"She started this week and has been doing great. I have her on a basic workout, with endurance and strength training. She has been learning lock picking, and will start going into advanced computers, driving and self defense. In addition to all that, she has range time."

Ranger looked shocked, so did all the other Merry Men. I gave them all a finger wave and a small grin happy to have gotten one over them.

"Bobby, I want all the details in my office. Babe, I'm proud of you."

I jumped up and threw my arms around him, trying not to think about his mission. "Sorry I didn't tell you about training. I wanted to do it my way and on my own terms." I whispered.

"It was shocking, but I understand. Are you ready to get moved in today?"

"Ya, my lease was up last month anyway. Can I take a few of the Merry Men to help?"

Ranger looked around the room and asked for volunteers to help me pack and move before dismissing everyone. I had Vince, Hal, Bobby and Lester to help me get moved, Tank and Hector were going as our bodyguards and backup.

"Bobby, you can take my truck and meet everyone over there; I want to go over that training schedule before you go. The rest of you can go; dinner is at my place tonight 18:00 hours."

Tank walked over and tugged on my ponytail before surrounding me in a bear-hug "I'm so proud of you Little Girl and I'm looking forward to chasing skips with you as my partner, but mostly I am ready to pass off all that damn paperwork to you"

"Thanks Tank, it means a lot and I promise to try not to break you." I said with a cheeky grin.

I grabbed my purse off the chair and headed to the garage with the guys. We took 2 of the company Broncos, and Bobby would be meeting us in Rangers F-150. I thought it was a bit overkill being as how I wouldn't be taking any furniture, but the guys seemed to think we might have to make several trips just to get all of my shoes moved. We were just leaving the garage when I thought of the boxes I had at my parent's house. After my first few car bombings I made copies of all my important documents and the few pictures I kept in my apartment. All the originals and anything irreplaceable I kept in the closet at my parent's house, now that I will be in the secure Rangeman building I could actually keep everything with me.

"Hey guys, can we stop at my parents house, there are some things I would like to have now that I won't have to worry about getting firebombed."

"Sure thing, you want to stop by there or your apartment first?" asked Tank

"Let's stop at my parents' first please."

Tank called the guys in the other Bronco letting them know about the change in plans and I pulled out my phone to call my Mom, figuring I should probably let her know we were coming.

"Hello, Plum residence."

"Hey Mom, I'm on my way over with a few co-workers to pick up the boxes I have stored up in my bedroom closet and I have something to tell you."

"Ok dear, I'll make some snacks for you guys then."

"Thanks Mom, we'll see you in a few."

I put the phone away and turned to Lester "My Mom is fixing us a snack."

Lester looked pretty excited to be getting food, but he suddenly looked serious. "Is your Granny home?"

After laughing at his sudden panic and the groans and looks of horror from the guys, I shrugged my shoulders and told them I wasn't sure.

Before they could complain or chicken out, we pulled up in front of my parents' yellow and brown row-house. My Mom was standing on the stoop waiting with an uncertain look on her face. Tank and Hector were the first to get out taking their bodyguard duties seriously; they were scanning the area for threats. Giving us the all clear, I climbed out and headed inside.

After I introduced everyone my Mom ushered us into the dining room where she had lunch of lamb stew and fresh baked bread set out. The guys all seemed surprised and quickly sat down to eat. I ate a bowl of stew and excused myself to head upstairs and retrieve my boxes. My childhood bedroom hasn't changed much over the years; it has the same furniture and pale pink linens that were bought when I was nine. I pulled the boxes out and started to take them downstairs when my Mom came into the room.

"Stephanie, what is going on?" she asked.

"Well I came to grab this stuff and let you know what's going on, sit down." I told her as I took a seat on the bed, my Mom sat next to me waiting patiently for me to explain myself.

"Ranger is leaving tomorrow on a long term mission, for the last couple years he has been trying to get me to work for Rangeman and I finally agreed. So, I am now the office manager and today I'm moving into the secure apartment I have been using, the guys are helping me pack and move. I will still be picking up skips, but Tank is going to be my partner so it should be pretty quiet from now on. He is also second in command and together we will run the day to day business aspects of the company. Truthfully I think they just want out of doing paperwork." I explained to her.

My Mom sat quietly for a minute fiddling with the hem of her apron before embracing me in a tight and unexpected hug.

"Oh Stephanie this is such good news, I worry about you so much and after meeting some of your co-workers I now realize they are far from the so called thugs Joe spoke about. Mr. Tank should make the crazies think twice about giving you trouble too." She said with a smile.

After chatting with my Mom for a few more minutes the Merry Men and I headed over to pack up my apartment. Once we arrived and Tank did his sweep through, he gave us the all clear and we trooped inside.

"Hey Bombshell, what do you want us to do here?" Vince asked.

"Umm, I am not going to need most of my stuff so I'll probably just call the shelter and donate it. I guess if you guys want to start with the living room all the DVD's and books can stuff on the shelves.

"Where do you need me?" asked Tank.

"Can you get the big boxes Hal brought and fill them with shoes from my closet?"

"Aye Aye, captain." Tank replied with a smartass salute as he headed into my bedroom.

Lester was already in my bedroom transferring the contents of my dresser into boxes, so I grabbed a box and tackled the bathroom. Once I finished packing all my beauty and bathroom supplies I shoved the boxes out the door and into the entryway where I about tripped Bobby with them.

"Careful Bomber, you might hurt yourself." Bobby said as he took control of the boxes.

"Sorry Bobby, I was just going to put them by the door to take out to the trucks."

"I'll start loading the boxes then, unless there is something you need help with?" He said.

"Nope, I think we are pretty close to finishing. I have a few things to pack in the kitchen is it."

"Ok, I will work on loading boxes then."

I left Bobby to his loading and headed for the kitchen. Aside from my brown bear cookie jar, phone and favorite mug there wasn't much to put in the one kitchen box. With the kitchen done I sat down and called the local shelter to arrange for them to come and get all the furniture, dishes and everything else I wasn't taking.

By the time I finished everything was loaded and ready to go, so I took one last look around my apartment. So many memories here and most of them not good; Ranger getting shot, Lula left for dead on my fire escape, snakes, bunnies and death cooties to name a few. With a sigh and feelings of sadness and relief, I walked out the door so many people have broken into for the last time.

Tank, Lester and Hector were waiting for me in the hallway, Lester pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head before asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine, just kind of bittersweet leaving here."

"I understand, but we are all relieved to see you moving out of this place. Too easy for the bad guys here, I know I'll sleep better knowing you're safe at Rangeman." Tank said.

"That's For sure." Lester added.

"All set Chika?" Hector asked.

"Yep, I just need to head downstairs and talk to Dillon; the owners will probably be thrilled to know I moved out." I told them as we headed for the elevators.

The four of us went down to the basement where Dillon lives and I knocked on the door. I gave Tank a look that said _"You have got to be kidding." _ When I noticed that he had his gun in his hand, but before I could say anything Dillon opened the door.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up? Did your place get trashed again?" Dillon asked with a smile.

"No, actually I came to let you know I moved out. "

"Wow, I'm going to miss all the excitement you bring here." He said.

Tank and Lester laughed at that comment so I shot them my best Burg glare.

"Ya, it will probably be pretty quiet around here now. Maybe my Grandma should take my place."

Dillon paled at that suggestion and Lester snorted before adding "Her Grandma is worse than she is and no man is safe near her."

"Believe me I know, I had bruises on my ass for a week the first time I met her." Dillon said.

"Ha ha, just for that I should invite her on a tour of Rangeman and tell her Dillon thinks she should rent my old apartment." I teased them.

Both guys looked horrified and quickly apologized. I told Dillon about the shelter coming and turned in my keys before we said our goodbyes and left.

By the time we arrived back to Rangeman, the guys had already unloaded all my boxes. I headed to my apartment and found Ella busy unpacking my things.

"Hello dear, I hung your clothes up and put away your bathroom supplies."

"Oh Ella, you didn't have to do all this." I said gesturing around the room.

"I know how hard things have been for you and I want to help, I enjoy taking care of you dear. I am in a building surrounded by overgrown boys; let me enjoy taking care of you." Ella replied as she gave me a hug.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door, followed by Bobby coming in.

"Hey Stephanie, I have the computer set up at your cubby for some computer training. You know most of the basics, but I have a few tricks I want to show you. Ranger also has a surprise for you, so we need to stop by his office first."

I quickly thanked Ella and we headed up to five, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet waiting for the elevator door to open on five and when they did Lester was waiting for with a huge grin on his face. The three of us headed to Rangers office where we found him waiting with an almost smile on his face.

"Babe, I have something for you." Ranger said as he tossed me a set of keys.

"You got me a car?" I asked

"Your Rangeman issued car, come on and I'll show you."

I grabbed Lester's hand and led him down to the garage where I found a beautiful black Toyota FJ Cruiser.

I was walking around it admiring everything when Ranger walked over and asked if I liked it.

"It's perfect, thank you." I said

"I had it specially made for you; it's armored and bulletproof and has bomb sensors installed along with a specialty tracking system."

Bobby busted up laughing and patted Ranger on the shoulder "Good choice man." He said.

After shooting Bobby the Burg death glare we all climbed inside and I drove us to the Tasty Pastry for a dozen doughnuts and coffee and then headed back to start my computer training.

Pulling into the garage I was welcomed by half the Merry Men yelling things like "Nice ride Bomber, try not to destroy it." And "How long is this one going to last." After cursing to myself, which had Lester and Bobby laughing, I did the only think that came to mind. I stepped out of my car and gave them a Jersey hand signal.

"Babe" Ranger said as he came around to the driver side and tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Ya, Ya really mature. Thanks for the car Ranger, it's perfect but is it really bulletproof?"

"No price for your safety Babe." Ranger said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I looked around the garage and found Lester and Bobby over by the stairs talking to Bones. I shushed Bones and snuck as quietly as I could up behind Lester, but before I could get my arms around him to surprise him he quickly turned and grabbed me up and spinning me around wildly.

"Put me down you big buffoon." I said laughing.

"Nice try Beautiful." Lester said as he lowered me back to the ground and leaned in for a kiss.

Before the kiss could heat up Bobby cleared his throat and reminded us of my training.

I said goodbye to Lester and followed Bobby up the stairs to start some computer training.

Bobby taught me how to use several new search programs and even showed me how to hack into the DMV database. I found the DMV trick pretty useful, and it saved me from owing favors every time I had to call my friend who worked there. Bobby admitted to wondering how I always managed to get vehicle information so easily and laughed when I told him about the last "favor", where I had to give Shelly pictures of half the Merry Men before she would have me the information I needed on a skip.

I finished up the training with Bobby and noticed Rodriguez had slipped a search request into my box during a break, so I decided to do it for him before heading to my apartment. While the search program worked, I pulled up my e-mail account and deleted about fifty junk mails and another twenty chain letters. After all the junk I had three remaining e-mails, the first was an e-vite from Sally Sweet for an upcoming show. The second was from an old college friend from New Orleans; I caught up on Hannah's life and quickly told her about mine and invited her to come visit me. The wheels in my head were spinning, Hannah and Bobby would be a perfect match and I couldn't wait to introduce them.

After finishing the search and placing it into my out box, I returned to the e-mails. I wasn't sure who the last e-mail was from, but the address intrigued me CLUCKY_ Opening the e-mail proved to be a huge mistake and I instantly wished that I hadn't. There were several pictures showing a woman who had obviously been severely tortured, there were small cuts all over her arms and abdomen, it also looked like she was bruised everywhere. One picture showed severe burns on the bottoms of her feet, but the worst was the last picture; her head had been chopped off. I let out a loud scream before pushing back and scrambling away from my computer, landing on my butt and fainting.

When I came to there was a terrible throbbing in my, apparently I must have hit my head. Lester had me cradled in his arms sitting on the floor next to my cubby, there were several guys at my computer talking in low strained voices. When Les noticed I was alert he hugged me close kissing my temple.

"You OK Beautiful?"

"I think so; my head is a bit sore though."

"You hit it pretty hard when you went down, scared the shit out of everyone."

"Sorry" I replied with a sheepish smile.

I took a deep breath and stood up, ready to deal with the stalker e-mail and head home for the night. After reassuring all the guys I was indeed OK, they got to work trying to trace the e-mail and forwarding it to the Trenton PD. Hopefully the woman could be identified quickly and put to rest. I was dog-tired and just ready for the day to be over, Ranger must have noticed.

"Everyone finish what you're working on tonight and meet in the conference room tomorrow at 0800 hours." Ranger told us.

Lester grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. "Come on, let's go have some dinner and watch a movie. I already called Ella."

"That sounds great." I sighed.

I was really glad for the trip to denial land Lester was providing me, it had been a long day and I was upset about how far the stalker has gone with us not getting any close to catching him.

Ella had the table set with dinner and a bottle of wine, it smelled delicious. I sat down with Lester and pulled the dome off my plate, revealing a steak with baked potato and asparagus. Dinner was delicious and so was the company. Les and I talked about our high school and college days, some of the stories he told me had me cracking up and he loved the story about me hitting Jo with my Dad's Buick.

"Beautiful why don't you pick a movie and get comfortable, I'll dish you up some ice cream and join you after I go to my place and change." Lester said.

I was feeling pretty good from all the wine I had with dinner, so when I came across Transporter while browsing through my DVD collection it reminded me of Lula's "Man Mood" theory. Deciding to test the theory I grabbed it and changed into a pink satin cami and shorts set from VS. Feeling a bit too exposed considering I wanted to take things slow with Lester, I threw on the matching robe and headed into the living room to wait for him.

Lester came through the door just as I put the DVD in, so I started the movie and plopped onto the sofa with a fuzzy blanket covering me. The previews were just finishing up when Les came out of the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream and handed me one before nudging me over so he could sit behind me. We ate our treat and about halfway through the movie Lester laid down, pulling me down with my back pressed against his chest. I snuggled in, reaching up behind his head I pulled him over for a kiss and left my arm draped over my head resting on his shoulder. After a few minutes he started running his fingers down my ribcage, his touch was feather light causing goose bumps to erupt all over my skin.

"Mmmm, I can't decide if that tickles or turns me on." I softly said.

"I sure would hate to ruin the movie by tickling you." Lester whispered as his path changed direction, his fingers now trailing over the underside of my breast and down my stomach.

"Keep doing that and we'll miss the ending for sure." I told him.

Lester turned me around gently, running his fabulous fingers up to my face before he leaned in and traced my lips with his before tenderly kissing me. I had never felt so cherished before. Every kiss, every caress and every word whispered made me feel as if I was the only woman in the world. I didn't have much time to contemplate these feeling before Lester started doing delicious things to me with his mouth and those fantastic fingers. Before things became too heated and we moved faster than planned, we made our way to the bedroom to sleep. After setting the alarm I laid down using Lester's firm chest as a pillow and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
